Como el perro y el gato
by Eclipse218
Summary: Roy Mustang y Edward Elric quedan atrapados en un edificio que trataban de asaltar. En este tipo de situaciones la cooperación es importante, pero con la facilidad de ambos para picarse mutuamente... NO YAOI.
1. El imperio de la razón

_Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist nos son míos. Ésto es sólo un hobby con el cual no pienso lucrarme._

* * *

NdA: Capítulo a capítulo este fic va a ser cada vez más absurdo.  


Como el perro y el gato

Capítulo 1: El imperio de la razón.

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. La sangre pulsaba furiosamente en sus sienes y un sordo dolor traspasaba su cráneo cada vez que su cabeza se movía. El hecho de que su cabeza se moviera sin que él tuviera nada que ver con ello le llevó a la conclusión de que alguien o _algo_ le estaba moviendo. Era tan difícil pensar a través del dolor.

-...erta.

En un segundo en que la sangre dejó de atronar en sus oídos escuchó una voz. Había alguien con él, lo cual le permitía descartar el a_lgo._ Intentó abrir los ojos pero el exceso de luz le obligó a cerrarlos. Con un gemido se llevó la mano a la frente intentando proteger sus ojos y se encontró con que la tenía empapada. Por un momento pensó que sería sudor, al fin y al cabo tenía calor, pero luego recordó. La caída. Larga. Y el impacto contra el suelo. Su cabeza había resonado con el golpe y en el instante que tardó en perder la conciencia había estado seguro de que acababa de romperse el cráneo.

Pero estaba vivo.

-Vamos. Mue...

Nuevamente volvieron a agitarle provocando más dolor en su atormentada cabeza. Vale, estaba vivo, ése no era un motivo válido para ensañarse con él.

"No me muevas, me he dado un golpe en la cabeza" quiso decir, pero se oyó a sí mismo farfullar:

-Nomvs..ma dgg... n es.

-No he entendido nada, Fullmetal. Repítelo.

Esa voz. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Era él. Recordaba que en el justo momento en que había intentado transmutar parte del suelo para crear una pared que lo protegiera de los disparos, el coronel Roy Mustang acababa de hacer una inesperada entrada precedido por intensas ráfagas de llamas. Todo un espectáculo ver el aire arder, pero más impactante había resultado el hecho de que el suelo fuera demasiado fino para resistir la transmutación que Edward Elric, alquimista nacional, había intentado. Parte de la habitación se había colapsado y había caído, y caído... y su cabeza había hecho "crack".

-He dic..o, que no me mue...vas –repitió hablando lo más despacio posible. Poco a poco sus sentidos volvían a él y eso significaba que saldría de ésta un poco magullado... pero vivo, como siempre.

-Te doy cinco minutos, Fullmetal –oyó decir al coronel-. Que no nos hayan atacado hasta ahora no significa que éste nivel esté libre de enemigos.

En el espacio entre sus dedos se colaba la luz blanca de unos flexos. ¿Estarían dos niveles por debajo del inicial, o habrían caído más?. La sombra de Mustang bloqueó parte de la luz justo antes de que su mano le agarrara del brazo y lo apartara de su cara. Antes de que pudiera articular una protesta, el coronel presionó contra una de sus sienes una tela empapada. El dolor le hizo abrir unos ojos como platos y despejó su mente.

-¡Ayayaayayay! –exclamó mientras sus piernas pataleaban. Un reflejo como otro cualquiera para intentar ahuyentar el dolor. Sin embargo no era tan estúpido como para apartarse-. ¿Qué diablos es eso!. ¿Alcohol de quemar?.

-Has tenido suerte de golpearte en la única partede tu cuerpo más dura que tus miembros mecánicos. Una persona menos cabezota que tú se hubiera partido la crisma.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente desinfección, Edward agarró el brazo del coronel y lo apartó. La tela estaba llena de sangre. Mustang se limitó a cambiarla de mano y volvió a aplicarla sobre la herida. Con un gruñido Ed intentó devolverle la jugada pero se encontró con que el brazo derecho, el mecánico no le respondía. Una breve mirada le bastó para darse cuenta de que le faltaban piezas y de que no podría moverlo aunque las sustituyera con alquimia. La mayor parte de las conexiones estaban fuera de lugar.

El coronel Mustang se inclinó hacia un lado para coger algo de un bolsillo poco accesible de su uniforme y fue su turno para gruñir de dolor. Mientras desenrrollaba una venda y comenzaba a cubrir la herida que Edward tenía en la cabeza, la mente todavía espesa del joven alquimista sumó dos y dos.

-¡Ah, claro, tú también caíste!.

-Ése fue un error estúpido, Fullmetal. A veces me pregunto cómo te las arreglaste para pasar el examen de alquimista nacional. Era evidente que la estructura del suelo no era lo suficientemente compacta como para formar una pared antibalas. Y tú que tienes tu línea visual tan cercana al suelo deberías haberte dado cuenta.

-Lo que sí es evidente es que el edificio tenía algún tipo de fallo estructural porque sino... –recapitulando rápidamente las palabras de Mustang, Ed llegó a la última frase-. ¿A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO BAJO, TAN ENANO QUE PUEDE BUSCAR SOMBRA DEBAJO DE UN BONSAI!.

-¡No grites! –el coronel dio un último tirón a la venda y cortó el trozo sobrante con los dientes-. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Rechazando cualquier tipo de ayuda, Edward se incorporó. La cabeza le dio vueltas y nuevos pinchazos de dolor recorrieron su cráneo, pero cerró con fuerza los párpados y simplemente esperó a que remitieran. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos vio que Mustang también se había levantado y que él también parecía estar librando una silenciosa batalla contra el dolor. Apoyado en la pared el alquimista Flame había palidecido y su respiración era entrecortada.

-Me parece que me he roto un par de costillas –murmuró cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward-. Nada que no pueda manejar –añadió encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a caminar pasillo abajo usando la pared como soporte.

Muy orgulloso de no tener que apoyarse en nada, Edward le siguió.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos o adónde vamos, coronel?.

-Vamos en dirección contraria a donde escuché voces. El derrumbe que provocaste bloqueó el acceso que ellos tienen a este pasillo, así que basándonos en el prinicipio de que todo lo que tiene una entrada, tiene una salida iremos en la dirección contraria hasta encontrarla.

-¿Y si esto fue edificado según el principio de que es más barato construir un solo acceso que sirva como entrada y salida?.

Roy se volvió a mirarle. El sudor perlaba su frente y su uniforme estaba sucio y roto, pero su sonrisa arrogante era digna de una portada dedicada al soltero al año.

-Somos alquimistas, podemos hacer nuestras propias salidas –siguió caminando y sin volverse añadió-. Pero mejor lo haré yo, no vaya a ser que provoques una catástrofe a la que no podamos sobrevivir.

Ed soltó un bufido.

-Supongo que te debo una disculpa por haber arruinado la magnífica entrada que hiciste –intentó pincharle.

-Sólo espero que los que iban detrás de mí no se hayan visto afectados por el derrumbe –el coronel hablaba bajo así que Ed apretó el paso y comenzó a caminar a su lado-. No había nadie junto a nosotros, así que supongo que sólo afectó a la zona que ocupabas.

Una cosa era minimizar el accidente con un compañero magullado al lado y otra muy diferente era plantearse si sus actos habían herido o algo peor a los demás miembros del grupo.

-Yo también lo espero...


	2. Dificultades, dificultades

Los personajes no los he inventado yo.

NdA: Recordad: la profesionalidad de ambos se irá deteriorando con cada capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Dificultades, dificultades.

-... así que, resumiendo, ésta es la única salida que hemos encontrado.

Estaban en una habitación anteriormente utilizada como laboratorio. En una de las paredes, cerca del techo, a aproximandamente 2,15 m del suelo había un conducto de ventilación de dimensiones perfectas, aunque la mera idea de utilizarlo hizo que Roy Mustang gruñera de dolor.

-A falta de mejores opciones... –murmuró para sí.

Se puso debajo de la rejilla y apoyando la espalda en la pared formó un estribo con las manos.

-Vamos –le dijo a Edward haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la rejilla.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo delante?

-Porque yo soy el coronel.

-Mi brazo mecánico no funciona.

-Por eso me he puesto yo aquí. Para ayudarte. –una sonrisa distendió sus rasgos- Tu tamaño es una ventaja en esta situación. Ha sido tu estatura la que te ha presentado voluntario.

Apoyando un pie en el estribo que formaban las manos de Mustang, Edward se aupó y plantó con decisión su otro pie, el mecánico, en el hombro del coronel pisando con saña las estrellas de su rango.

-Enano resentido...

-Coronel endiosado...

Ed sacó la reja de su sitio fácilmente ya que sólo estaba encajada a presión y se coló dentro del conducto.

-Asegúrate de que no está bloqueado más adelante. –le ordenó Mustang- Y si lleva a otra habitación y está ocupada por alguien no cometas imprudencias.

-Sí, sí... no me trates como a un niño.

-¡Y no hagas tanto ruido!.

Durante 15 minutos el coronel Mustang esperó y al fin escuchó ruido en el conducto que le indicó que Ed volvía.

-Vía libre, coronel Mustang –la cara sonriente de Ed con el vendaje alrededor de la frente mostrando manchas de sangre asomó del hueco en la pared-. El conducto lleva a otra habitación de este mismo nivel y continúa a otras más, pero con seguirlo hasta allí es suficiente. Podemos despreocuparnos del enemigo, me parece que éste piso está totalmente bloqueado.

-Mientras no nos quedemos atrapados en él.

En cuanto Ed le dejó sitio el coronel dio un salto y se agarró al borde. Ignorando el dolor que sentía se aupó y entró con dificultad en el conducto, regalando los oídos de Ed con un par de maldiciones.

-La habitación está cerca –le animó éste, precediéndole.

No era el momento adecuado para meterse con él. Si de veras tenía varias costillas rotas debería hacerle un vendaje de compresión para mantenerlas lo más inmóviles posible pero dudaba que Mustang llevara en su uniforme vendas suficientes para eso. Tendría que aparcar sus antipatías y lo haría siempre y cuando el coronel no se mostrara beligerante. Que estuviera herido no le iba a librar de recibir las réplicas oportunas.

Edward incluso llevó su bondad al extremo de acercar una mesa a la salida del conducto para que Mustang tuviera más sencillo el descenso.

Ya con ambos pies en el suelo, el coronel Mustang se apoyó en la mesa para recuperar el aliento.

-Tienes sangre en la cara –le dijo a Ed-. Esa herida tuya necesita unos cuantos puntos. En cuanto podamos tomarnos un descanso me ocuparé de eso.

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron como platos.

-¿Que vas a hacer qué?.

¡Puntos! Eso era peor que una inyección. ¡Ah, no! Nadie daba puntadas sobre Edward Elric como si fuera una sábana, si él estaba consciente para evitarlo.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso? –preguntó Mustang con una sonrisa divertida. Por la cara de espanto que ponía Ed era fácil entender cual era el problema. Hubiera reído si hubiera estado seguro de que no le iba a causar dolor, pero después del viaje por el conducto incluso respirar era doloroso.

-Ninguno en absoluto, coronel.

Edward abrió la puerta y salió a un pasillo idéntico al que habían abandonado. Solo la ausencia de los restos del derrumbe daba fe de que de hecho no era el mismo. Había un par de puertas a cada lado que una vez abiertas dejaron claro que no ofrecían ningún tipo de salida. Las opciones se estaban agotando rápidamente.

* * *

NdA: Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado Reviews. Saber que la historia interesa a alguien me da ánimos para continuarla. 


	3. El imperio de la sinrazón

Fullmetal Alchemist no fue cosa mía.

* * *

Capitulo 3: El imperio de la sinrazón.

>

Con un suspiro a dúo se encontraron mirando una nueva rejilla asegurada por un grueso candado, sólo que ésta estaba en el suelo y no en la pared.

-Una rejilla de drenaje. Nos da más posibilidades de llegar al exterior.

-Estás dando por sentado que hay un sistema de alcantarillado decente, coronel.

-_Sé_ que hay un sistema de alcantarillado extenso debajo de este edificio porque al contrario que tú, Fullmetal, me tomé la molestia de estudiar los planos antes de venir –Roy Mustang enarcó una ceja y dio un ligero pisotón a la reja-. Ábrela.

Ed frunció el ceño. Los enarcamientos de cejas de Mustang estaban en constante lucha con sus sonrisas arrogantes para encabezar la "Lista de Expresiones que no Soporto Ver en la Cara del Coronel Cretino" que había elaborado poco después de conocerle.

Juntando la palma de su mano de carne y hueso con la de su miembro metálico, Ed cerró el círculo y agachándose transmutó la rejilla. Poniéndose de nuevo en pie hizo un gesto elegante a Mustang invitándole a pasar delante.

-Las damas primero –murmuró mientras el coronel se descolgaba agarrado al borde.

-¿Decías algo, Ed?

-Me preguntaba si estaría muy alto –era evidente que no porque la luz del pasillo hacía visible el fondo.

Mustang se soltó y Ed lo oyó aterrizar sobre una ligera cubierta de agua.

-Bah, unos tres metros –oyó que decía Mustang-. No es peligroso para alguien de estatura normal.

El coronel tuvo que apartarse rápidamente de lo que en vez de un aterrizaje parecía un intento fallido de patada asesina.

-¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO ENANO, TAN BAJO QUE NECESITAS LA AYUDA DE UN MICROSCOPIO PARA PODERLO VER!.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no levantes la voz?.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo.

-Al menos una más –refunfuñó.

Con un suspiro de resignación el coronel Mustang comenzó a caminar manteniendo un brazo sobre su estómago, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

-A veces me pregunto en qué estaría pensando cuando ayudé a éste descerebrado subdesarrollado a hacer el examen de alquimista nacional –ahogando una risa que sabía que sus costillas doloridas no agradecerían continuó divagando-. Seguro que no fue por su exquisita educación, sus modales perfectos y su encanto personal.

Edward apuró el paso para ponerse a su altura.

-¿Por qué venimos por aquí?. Está muy oscuro.

-En la otra dirección también. ¿Tienes miedo?. ¿Quieres que te dé la mano?

Apartando de un manotazo la mano que Mustang le tendía, Ed gruñó:

-Unos metros más y no seremos capaces de ver dónde ponemos los pies. Eso no sólo es peligroso sino que corremos el riesgo de no ver la salida de este apestoso lugar. ¿No podrías...? Ya sabes... –Ed chasqueó los dedos.

-Hmm. Sí, cómo no. Puedo prenderle fuego a cualquier cosa... ¡y el fuego produce luz! –por el exceso de entusiasmo con el que hablaba Ed supo que el Coronel Cretino estaba 100 por 100 ironizando.- ¡Estamos salvados¿Dónde dices que tienes eso que puedo prender y que nos iluminará todo el camino porque NO se consumirá a pesar de que arda?

La observación picó terriblemente a Ed. Vale, no lo había pensado, pero el coronel no tenía por qué emplear ese tonillo insultante que le producía hasta dentera.

-Por ejemplo, si prendiéramos fuego a tu cabeza –replicó con un tono insultante de su propia cosecha-, entre los cientos de productos que debes usar para el pelo y que seguramente serán inflamables y esa fuente inagotable de serrín que tienes entre oreja y oreja, tendríamos luz garantizada al menos hasta Navidad.

-¿Y por qué no prenderle fuego a la tuya?. ¡Si hasta tiene mecha! –replicó Mustang señalando la trenza de Ed.

-Porque a ti nadie te echaría de menos. Y a mí sí.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?.

-Mi hermano me echaría de menos.

-El ejército al completo me echaría a mí de menos.

-¿Qué has hecho tú por el ejército aparte de esa estúpida proposición sobre las minifaldas?. ¡Pervertido!..

-¡Soy tu oficial superior, Edward!.

-¡Claro!. ¡Respetaré el rango ya que la persona es tan poco merecedora de respeto!.

-Al menos yo puedo optar a ser respetado. Tú no das la altura mínima para entrar en ningún tipo club.

Sus voces habían ido subiendo paulatinamente de volumen y ninguno de ellos se percató de que una luz se aproximaba por la parte del túnel que tenían delante.

-¿A QUIEN LE ESTÁS LLAMANDO ENANO, TAN PEQUEÑAJO QUE NO SERÍA ADMITIDO NI EN LA LIGA NBA DE LOS PITUFOS!

-¡Lo has dicho tú, no yo!. ¡Pero si lo pones por escrito no dudaré en firmarlo!.

-¡Coronel Mustang!.

La voz de Hawkeye llegó a ellos desde la curva del túnel y la teniente portando una luz fue la primera en aparecer seguida de cerca por una docena de soldados.

-¡Eso quisieras, manipulador!.

-¿Manipulador?. ¿De qué me estás acusando ahora, alquimista de pacotilla?.

-¿Cómo que alquimista de pacotilla!.

-¡Hundiste al menos tres plantas de un edificio!.

Viendo que era totalmente ignorada por ambos, Hawkeye organizó a los soldados. Cuando se pusieron en movimiento Mustang y Ed les siguieron automáticamente, todavía discutiendo a pleno pulmón.

Una vez fuera viendo que la situación no había cambiado ni un ápice, la teniente Hawkeye suspiró y siguió impartiendo órdenes.

-Mejor en ambulancias separadas –indicó a las asistencias.

Mientras subía a su vehículo elevó una rápida plegaria suplicando que ambos se calmaran durante el trayecto hacia el hospital de la base.

>

>


	4. Cómo redondear el día

NdA: Ya lo dije antes, pero por si acaso... Fullmetal Alchemist no fue idea mía, ni tengo sus derechos, ni intento obtener ningún beneficio a su costa.

* * *

>

Capitulo 4: Epílogo. Cómo redondear el día.

>

-...y como el derrumbe había afectado a las dos entradas superficiales del edificio, una vez que controlamos la situación accedimos a los subterráneos del mismo a través de la red de alcantarillado. Allí mismo, buscando la salida por su cuenta encontramos al mayor Elric y al coronel Mustang –explicó Hawkeye a su general de brigada-. Habían resultado heridos durante el derrumbe, pero no de gravedad.

-Excelentes noticias, teniente –asintió el general-. Hubiera sido terrible para el ejército perder a dos oficiales, alquimistas nacionales, en una operación tan poco importante. En cuanto se recuperen que continuen con el procedimiento habitual. Estaré esperando sus informes. ¿Qué me puede decir acerca de lo que fuimos a buscar?.

-No encontramos nada, señor. Ni rastro de la piedra roja o de documentación alguna acerca de las investigaciones que pudieran estar llevando a cabo. Debieron recibir algún aviso, porque cuando llegamos sólo quedaban los rezagados.

-Ese es un tema que habrá que estudiar con más detenimiento. Gracias, teniente. Transmita al coronel Mustang y al mayor Elric mis deseos de una pronta y satisfactoria recuperacion. Puede irse.

-Sí, señor. –Hawkeye saludó y se retiró.

Con paso rápido se dirigió a la zona hospitalaria de la base. Ya en el pasillo de la habitación que compartían Ed y el coronel Mustang se podían oír sus voces airadas. Antes de que alcanzara la puerta, ésta se abrió y Winry Rockbell dejó la habitación dando un portazo. Con una sonrisa al ver a Riza se le acercó.

-Están volviéndome loca –le aseguró-. No han parado desde que les asignaron la misma habitación. Incluso la enfermera se niega a venir ya cuando la llaman. Parecen dos niños pequeños, cuando crees que ya no pelerán más, encuentran un nuevo motivo de disputa incluso en los rayos de sol que recibe cada uno.

Riza enarcó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad y Winry asintió repetidas veces.

-No estoy exagerando –le aseguró-. Ed los contó y se puso como una fiera porque según él el coronel Mustang disfrutaba de dos rayos de sol más. A lo que Mustang replicó que no estaba de acuerdo con la división y cuenta que Ed hacía y se lanzaron a discutir acerca de qué se consideraba un rayo de sol, y qué era una suma de ellos.

-¿Y siguen con esa tontería?.

-Con la tontería, siguen, pero con otra distinta. Lo de los rayos de sol fue hace media hora –la joven sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con cansancio-. Con tanto ruido de fondo no puedo concentrarme en reparar el automail de Ed. Necesito un descanso. ¿Vienes conmigo a la cafetería?.

-Gracias, Winry, pero debo informar al coronel Mustang de mi entrevista con el general de brigada.

Encogiéndose de hombros Winry se alejó por el pasillo. Con la mano en el picaporte Riza podía oír claramente el jaleo que estaban montando los dos dentro de la habitación.

-¡Winry! –llamó antes de abrir la puerta. La joven se dio la vuelta para mirarla-. ¡Pronto me reuniré contigo!.

La joven Rockbell sonrió y se despidió con la mano. Riza inspiró profundamente y entró en la habitación.

-¡Hawkeye! –exclamó al momento Mustang-. ¡Explíquele a este pequeño montón de intransigencia que aunque no lleve puesto el uniforme debe respetarme igualmente!.

-¡Teniente! –gritó Ed al mismo tiempo-. ¡Exijo estar en otra habitación!. ¡El coronel Mustang es una amenaza constante para mi salud!.

Ambas exigencias se solaparon al hablar ambos a la vez. Armándose de paciencia, Riza ignoró a los dos.

-El general de brigada espera vuestros informes sobre lo sucedido en cuanto os den el alta.

-¿Y eso cuando será? –preguntó Ed.

-Aún no tienen todos los resultados, pero seguramente el coronel podrá irse mañana a esta misma hora. En cuanto a ti, Ed, los golpes en la cabeza son muy peligrosos, supongo que te tendrán vigilado al menos un par de días.

-¡Un día más! –repitió Mustang con disgusto-. ¡Ed me perforará los tímpanos con sus gritos mucho antes!.

Antes de que Ed pudiera añadir un comentario de su propia cosecha, una enfermera entró empujando una silla de ruedas vacía.

-Mayor Elric –le dijo a Ed-. Vamos a hacerle un par de pruebas más.

-Bien. Pero puedo caminar por mí mismo.

El coronel Mustang soltó un bufido desde su cama, preludio de alguna observación desagradable, y Ed le miró con profundo disgusto.

-Me alivia comprobar que no son sólo mis indicaciones las que ignoras, Fullmetal. Empezaba a pensar que se trataba de algo personal –el coronel se miró las uñas con fingido interés-. Haz caso a la señorita, que es personal sanitario cualificado, y siéntate en la silla.

Refunfuñando entre dientes, Ed obedeció. El coronel Mustang sonrió a la enfermera y le guiñó un ojo, lo cual la hizo enrojecer. Cuando se fueron, Mustang comentó a su teniente:

-Hicimos el idiota en esas malditas alcantarillas. No entiendo cómo me dejé llevar de esa forma por las provocaciones de Ed. Supongo que estamos destinados a no comprendernos, para evitar una relación más estrecha que podría resultar embarazosa para ambos. No me veo ocupando el lugar de un padre para los Elric.

Aunque no debería haberse sentido afectada por el breve intercambio entre Mustang y la enfermera, algo se había agitado en el interior de la teniente Hawkeye. Pero no iba a arriesgarse a ponerse en desventaja manifestando su disgusto para que luego él lo interpretara como un ataque de celos. O quizás sí.

-Me encantaría comentar más a fondo ese asunto, coronel, pero me temo que me están esperando en la cafetería, y no tengo tiempo para dedicarle en este momento.

Con el saludo militar de rigor se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que la alcanzara, Roy picó el anzuelo.

-¿Y puedo preguntar quién le está esperando, teniente?.

-Puede preguntar, coronel –asintió ella con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta.

-¿Quién es, entonces?.

Todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro, Riza se limitó a guiñarle un ojo e irse.

Roy parpadeó lentamente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto de fastidio.

-Perfecto –refunfuñó.

Un día más para archivar en la "f" de "funesto".

>

NdA: Y un toque de Roy x Riza, mi pareja favorita, para terminar. Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por vuestras reviews.


End file.
